Aishiteru I love you
by xX.my.mangy.cat.chessur.Xx
Summary: Gaara x OC An orphan who has no feeling of self worth. The only one who treats her right is the kazekage as everyone else calls her trash. Can Gaara make her feel of worth to the cold world?


Some sexual references and violence in it. And ONE swearword :3

I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters

* * *

**Aishiteru (I love you)**

Name: Kimiko Inochi (No equal in life)

Age: 18

Appearance: You have long black hair and bangs that almost cover your eyes. Your eyes are a soft shade of dark blue and you have pale skin.

You have been disappointed a lot in your life. First was your birth was accidental as you were an unwanted child and because of you, your parents divorced and your mother looked down on you, always saying, "I lost the only one who gave my life meaning because of you".

A few years later when you were 10 your mother was given a fatal illness that had no known cure and a year later, she died and you were orphaned. You had to fend for yourself for most of your life and often collapsed or became very ill as you had no home, no one wanted to adopt you and had to kill or steal to get a descent meal. When you were 14 years old, you became a ninja of the hidden sand village and trained to make yourself stronger even though you were still hurting inside. You missed having company, you missed your mother even though she never said she loved you once.

Now, you are 18 years old and still live at the same pit of darkness and despair. You hated everyone because they didn't care the slightest bit about you, no one understood you.

Well, except for one... He was the current kazekage and to tell the truth, you kind of liked him and you desperately wanted to talk to him and you've heard that he's had an even worse past then you- living as a demon and being hated all his life, its been only recently that he's been socially accepted but you could still tell that he was feared, deep down in their hearts. You desperately wanted to help him even though it's been a long time since the darker days of his life, but you also felt that he wouldn't except you. That he'd just think of you as filthy trash just like everyone else or if worse, he'd put you in jail for all the stealing and murder you've done over the years.

_You couldn't risk it._

_ You could not be._

You were now sitting in a dark alleyway, listening to the people passing by, not even bothering to notice you were there...again.

You shivered as the sun was setting and the nights in the desert were always freezing. You raised you head and slowly and shakily got up from your spot and decided to go for a walk around the village and if you had enough energy, maybe get something to eat. You took one shaky step and then another before walking, your stomach grumbled and your muscles ached as you always pushed your body too far when you rarely got to eat.

You walked around the village until the moon was bright in the sky and the clouds parted to reveal it was a lovely full moon. You smiled and decided to find somewhere to sit down to watch the stars for the night, but as you began to walk towards the kazekage mansion (highest building in the village) you heard steps behind you. You didn't have to look to know it was a human.

"What do you want?" you snapped bitterly. You heard a hiccup behind you and dazed laughter _'oh joy, a drunk'_ you thought bitterly to yourself.

"Hey b-babe, w-wanna have a g-good time?" the drunk hiccuped and swooned. You turned around to face him and frowned frustratingly at him,

"Why would I do such a thing to the likes of you?" you spat at the drunken male. He raised a brow and gave a sinister smile,

"Fine then, be that way" he spat back you scowled at him in pure disgust, but then something caught your eye, he had a headband.

_Crap, a ninja._

You turned around once again and began to walk off, "Leave me alone" you hissed.

You heard an angry growl come from the drunken ninja and you soon found him running after you and you screaming in pain because you should have known better then to let your guard down as he smashed his glass bottle on your back. You screamed as the blood oozed down your back and you became dizzy. You tried my best to shake it off and fight back. You lashed around and punched him right in the jaw, sending him flying with the pure force in it. The ninja stumbly picked himself up and rubbed his jaw and groaned in pain.

"Your gonna p-pay for that!" he yelled and ran back to you but then...

**_"That's enough" _**

You heard a cold growl come from out of nowhere. Your eyes widened to see the back of the highest person in the village standing right infront of you... _the kazekage_! You immediately knelt down to him to show respect "lord Kazekage!" you exclaimed.

He looked over his shoulder to acknowledge you, "Kimiko, do not kneel down to me" he ordered and you did as he said.

The kazekage turned to the ninja and narrowed his eyes "How dare you attack a beautiful kunoichi like that" he scolded fiercely.

You winced lightly in pain as the glass dug into your back and you were now getting really dizzy, you thought you was going to die.

"Now begone" he ordered and the ninja muttered curses under his breath and slinked away slowly. When he was gone, the kazekage turned to you and smiled which made your cheeks turn red. "Now Kimiko-san, are you okay?" he asked with concern in his voice.

You lowered your head and felt very strange, you were never treated so highly before. You were always treated like grubby, dirty, filthy trash; garbage. Why was he treating you so differently?

Your questions had to be held off for a while as you soon fell forward into his strong arms and fell unconscious. You heard him gasp as he saw the shards of glass in my back and the huge puddle of blood behind me.

* * *

***Gaara's POV***

When Kimiko fell into your arms, you couldn't help but like the feeling of holding her.

_What was this? It feels so foreign to you now, is this...love?_

You had been watching Kimiko secretly for a while now, examining her. This was your way of getting to know her, you desperately wanted to talk to her but you never knew how to...

You gasped at how serious her injury was as you saw seven shards of glass dug into he back and there was a huge puddle of blood behind her. You then realized that she was out cold and your fear rose rapidly.

As fast as you could, you carried her to the hospital and got the medical core to attend to her every need to make sure she made it through. You waited outside the room for what seemed like hours until finally someone approached you, it was one of the medical ninja.

"How is she?!" You asked sounding worried sick. The ninja smiled warmly and put his hand on my shoulder.

"You needn't to worry anymore lord kazekage. If she had gotten here perhaps an hour later, she would have died from blood loss. She's now asleep and were currently replacing the blood she lost before. She's gonna be fine" he reassured you. You sighed loudly in relief and asked if you could go in and they were right, she looked exactly like she was having a beautiful dream. Smiling sweetly and eyes closed. You smiled to yourself and sat by her bed, and hours later, she was awake.

* * *

***Kimiko's POV***

You fluttered your eyes slowly open and expected to see a white light or a door, both leading to heaven. You expected to die but instead you saw that you were in a hospital bed and had bandages tightly wrapped around your back down to your upper thighs and you had a needle in your left wrist, you saw it was giving you blood and you guessed to replace the blood you lost.  
You were an AB blood type but last time you checked you didn't have any friends who had the same. Who donated the blood?

But the thing that surprised you the most was that you saw the kazekage sitting by you. "Lord kazekage? What are you doing here? Why did you save me?--" he cut you off with a finger to your lips, "Shh, When I saved you, you fell unconscious and I brought you to the hospital as soon as you could. They said you barely made it and unfortunately they had no blood donors at the time who had the same as you…" He pulled back his crimson sleeve to reveal a light band-aid and you lie there in awe as you now has the kazekage's blood as well as your own.

"But why…? I don't understand…" you whimpered and he looked down and you swore you saw his cheeks go a light pink.

_"The reason I gave you my blood…"  
"Was because..." _

he tried to edge himself along but failed, he then got up and leaned over you and to your surprise he softly planted his lips on yours and pressed lightly. You were in complete shock but then closed your eyes and kissed him back. He separated from you

"aishiteru (I love you)" he whispered in your ear and held your hand ever so lightly. Brushing his thumb over it and smiling sweetly. You smiled back... as you finally felt like someone of worth.

"Oh and one more thing, call me Gaara"

Hope you liked my oneshot, its my first one so it could be better but if you can can you review?


End file.
